


Always First

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Hook family, Peter Tormenting Poor Captain Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Captain Hook is tormented by Peter Pan and the Darling siblings before his elder brother's spirit haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always First

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Perhaps I’ll eventually be with my mother in spirit. I’ll be with her instead of my brother. Jasper Hook. At least Peter Pan and his companions aren’t tormenting me now* Captain Hook thought. He got under his blanket before his head contacted the pillow. He fell asleep.

After a few minutes, Captain Hook heard a tapping on his window. He opened his eyes. Captain Hook sat up and gasped. His eyes widened for a moment. *My mother is haunting me now? Perhaps she knows I wish to be near her.*

Captain Hook viewed Peter and the Darling siblings tapping on his window. Glowering, he trembled. He saw their happy expressions as they flew near the window. ‘’Are you ‘’haunting’’ me, Peter Pan? Are you trying to frighten me?’’ He watched as his enemies nodded and flew from him.

Captain Hook got out of bed. *I probably won’t be able to rest for the rest of the night* he thought. Captain Hook shook his head in disbelief. He began to wonder if actual spirits were going to haunt him. His mother? His brother? Both of his relatives?

Captain Hook gasped as soon as Jasper’s spirit materialized by his bed. His scowl came back. ‘’Jasper! Why are you here?’’ 

‘’I’m going to haunt you, Jamie Hook. You removed my eye after I refused to part with a certain amount of gold years ago. I’m looking forward to viewing your tears, little brother.’’ Jasper began to smile.

Captain Hook frowned. ‘’I hoped our mother was going to materialize, Jasper.’’ He viewed Jasper’s eye increasing in size for a moment. ‘’I was going to be in her arms.’’ 

Jasper scowled at his younger brother. ‘’I was with our mother first,’’ he said. Jasper watched as Captain Hook smiled. 

‘’You also died first, Jasper,’’ Captain Hook said. 

Jasper trembled with rage. He approached Captain Hook and stomped on the latter’s bare toes. He smiled after Captain Hook winced. *Sweet revenge* Jasper thought. His smile remained. He vanished as Captain Hook continued to wince.

 

The End


End file.
